El camino a elegir
by CartoonsLover
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Lisa recibe un invitación para salir del exilio social pero sera capaz de elegir sabiamente tras empezara recibir misteriosos mensajes de alguien que parece saber mas de lo que debería?


_**POV Lisa**_

Acabo de darle el último toque a mi maquillaje, voy a mi closet y tomo en mis manos el vestido que tanto trabajo me había costado conseguir, tuve que ayudar a Apu a reabastecer los estantes por semanas y a limpiar el vomito de los niños que habían comido demasiados dulces. Tras sacudir mi cabeza buscando deshacerme del asqueroso y desagradable recuerdo me paro frente al espejo esperando secretamente encontrar alguna falla en mi apariencia para retractarme de ir a la fiesta pero me gana la sorpresa de verme tan… hermosa, tome un segundo para admirarme a mi misma y prepararme para la noche que me esperaba.

Agarro entre mis manos la bolsa tipo sobre que iba a juego con mi vestido y meto en ella los indispensables, celular, llaves, brillo labial… Realizo mil repasos mentales típicos de Lisa esperando no estar olvidando algo y justo cuando estoy por irme veo el sobre negro sobre mi peinadora. Lo tomo y releo las palabras que ya me sabía de memoria de tanto leerlas.

"e_stas cordialmente invitada a la fiesta _"Black and White" de Sherri y Terri"

Quizás durante los primeros años de primaria las gemelas eran mis amigas y también es cierto que no eran muy populares pero algo cambió en las vacaciones entre el sexto y el séptimo grado. Sherri se había cambiado el color de cabello, ahora era rubia, mientras que Terri ahora lo usaba castaño. Pero algo había cambiado sin discriminar a ninguna de las dos, sus cuerpos pasaron a ser los de unas señoritas y como es natural los muchachos comenzaron a fijarse más y más en ellas, a esperarlas afuera de los salones y a ofrecerse a hacer cosas por ellas. Con el tiempo estaban muy abrumadas con su recién adquirida popularidad como para dirigirle la palabra a la perdedora de Lisa Simpson y ya no se dejaban ver en público estando conmigo, dejamos de tener pijamadas y solo nos veíamos cuando nuestras familias se reunían o cuando había algún interés de por medio, con el tiempo simplemente dejamos de vernos. Mientras ellas se dedicaban a aumentar su popularidad y comprar lealtad con el dinero de sus padres yo me había dedicado a mis estudios y con el tiempo el crecimiento había hecho lo suyo convirtiéndome, modestia aparte, en una hermosa jovencita.

Al poco tiempo se hicieron de un séquito de muchachas que las seguían como perritos falderos que tenían como única misión hacer lo que se les decía entre las que destacaban Jessica Lovejoy, la hija del reverendo que usaba ropa demasiado pequeña como para ser aprobada por Dios pero que no se perdía la misa cada domingo, Nikki McKenna, la inestable bipolar ex de Bart y Gina Vendetti que se incorporo a la escuela tras ser liberada del reformatorio.

Yo me conformaba con tener una simple amiga que estaba conmigo por lo que era y no por lo que podía comprar, y esto me constaba porque seamos honestos los Simpson se sabe no pueden comprar mucho. Mary Spuckler, la actual novia de Bart, había sido mi amiga desde el 7mo grado cuando su papa la dejo entrar a la escuela persiguiendo el fin de que algún Spuckler consiguiera llegar a la universidad. Nos hicimos amigas tras ser asignadas para trabajar juntas en un proyecto de ciencias, eso la llevo a conocer a Bart y están a punto de cumplir un año juntos.

Escucho resonar un claxon afuera y sé que ye llegaron por mí, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y salgo al frio de la noche enfrentándome con los faros del coche de Mary, me subo del lado del copiloto y no escucho más que el estruendo de la música a todo volumen que resuena dentro del auto.

-¡Mary! ¿Y Bart? – Grito para hacerme escuchar – ¿No iba a venir con nosotras?

-No, dice que nos vera allá, tiene algo que hacer supongo. Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano, seguro tiene una broma pesada preparada o algo así - Baja el volumen de la música y agradezco no tener que comunicarnos a gritos en un espacio tan pequeño. – Segura que quieres hacer esto?, ya sabes… ir a la fiesta?.

-Si Mary, estoy segura. No me hagas pensarlo dos veces porque me voy a arrepentir y no quiero desperdiciar todo el tiempo invertido en arreglarme-

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena preocuparnos por nada – Le devuelvo una sonrisa esperando que no se dé cuenta que muero de nervios por dentro. Sabía que esto era algo que yo no haría normalmente pero estaba decidida y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie, incluyéndome a mí misma, se interpusiera en mi camino. Escucho el conocido ronroneo del motor y en poco estamos saliendo de mi calle camino a la fiesta. Me pierdo viendo por la ventana hasta que suena mi teléfono, meto la mano en la bolsa buscando a ciegas hasta que reconozco la familiar forma del celular.

-Seguro es Bart- Le digo a Mary. Luego veo la pantalla – Que raro, es un número privado.

_"Ah la pequeña Lisa, jugando a ser mujer, toda vestida y maquillada. Solo recuerda que salir arrastrándose de el mundo de los perdedores no es nada fácil. "_ Leo el mensaje algo espantada pero rápidamente oculto mi sorpresa. Nada va a arruinar mi noche.

-¿Quién era? Te pusiste pálida ¿Todo bien?-

- ¿Qué? Ah si… no era nadie… - pienso por un segundo que mentira es la mejor – mmm numero equivocado, si. – Me concentro en ver por la ventanilla para refrescarme y me repito a mí misma "esta es tu noche Lisa Simpson y nada ni nadie te la va a arruinar"


End file.
